Leviathan
Leviathan is a tall, high-speed roller coaster in the Medieval Faire area of Canada's Wonderland. The attraction is known for its fast accelerations, its height, and its monstrous theme. Ride history Early development Leviathan was first developed by Bolliger and Mabillard when they planned to make a coaster for Canada's Wonderland over 300 feet. Walter Bolliger, co-owner of B&M, admitted he "owed the park" after an originally-planned inverted coaster could not be produced due to an exclusivity clause. Rumors and announcement Rumors regarding a new coaster for the park began in early 2011, when construction began near the park's Dragon Fire and Go-Karts attractions. On July 3, 2011 the park launched a teaser website, which featured a countdown clock that went until August 18, 2011, at 7:00AM, and quotations from online theme park reporters, accessible via Canada's Wonderland's Facebook page. Construction On August 18, 2011, at 7:00AM, Canada's Wonderland announced their plans for Leviathan. Construction for the ride began during the week of September 10, 2011. By the end of September, Leviathan's brake run and portions of station tracks were complete. The attraction's longest and heaviest piece, at 120 feet, was lifted onto the ride structure October 18, 2011. The lift hill, main drop, and a portion of the overbanked turn was finished by mid-November. Leviathan's track was completed on February 7, 2012. The ride's first test run was complete March 15, 2012, and on April 18, 2012, Canada's Wonderland posted on Facebook a 100-foot tunnel would be installed at the base of the opening drop. First-rider auctions On January 19, 2012, Canada's Wonderland launched a worldwide auction in which the 96 top bidders would be the first public riders to board Leviathan on April 27, 2012, as well as the park's Annual Passholders. The auction raised $40,000 in profits, which was donated to a local hospital. Opening On May 6, 2012, a week after the auction winners rode the attraction, Leviathan opened to the general public. Ride synopsis The ride opens with a small, 180-degree right turn out of the attraction's station, and then enters the ride's 306-foot lift hill over the park. Upon reaching the lift hill's crest, the train drops at an 80-degree angle and enters the 100-foot tunnel. After exiting the tunnel, the train makes a curved, upwards turn into the 164-foot overbanked turn to the right before dropping once again and turning left at high speeds. Followed by the high-speed left turn is a 183-foot camelback, which is then followed by a 115-foot hammerhead turn. The train then leaves the hammerhead curve and enters a second high-speed turn, followed by a shorter, 124-foot camelback, which leads to a third high-speed turn, and then is lastly followed by the final left turn, which is followed the attraction's brake run. Trivia Records *It is B&M's first produced roller coaster over 300 feet in height, and B&M's first giga coaster. *Leviathan is the tallest and fastest coaster in Canada. *The coaster is the seventh tallest in the world, and the third-tallest coaster with a chain lift. *Leviathan is the eighth fastest roller coaster in the world. Statistics *Leviathan was also announced live on ''Breakfast Television Toronto. '' *Unlike most attractions at Canada's Wonderland, Leviathan has a gift shop for visitors. *When the 96 auction bidders boarded Leviathan, the 100-foot tunnel had not yet been installed. *The attraction's duration is 3 minutes, 28 seconds. *Leviathan's track is approximately 5,486 feet long, just 206 feet longer than a mile (5,280ft). Awards Coaster of the Week *Leviathan was Coaster Wikia's 18th Coaster of the Week, holding the title from November 17, 2013 - November 23, 2013. The previous week, Leviathan peaked at #2, behind winner Formula Rossa. Golden Ticket Awards: Best New Ride for 2012 *Leviathan was third place at the 2012 Golden Ticket Awards for Best New Ride. The attraction lost to runner-up Radiator Springs Racers at Disney California Adventure Park and Dollywood's Wild Eagle roller coaster. Golden Ticket Awards Mitch Hawker's Best Roller Coaster Poll Photo Gallery Category:2012 Category:Medieval Faire Category:Coaster of the Week Category:Canada's Wonderland Category:Fast Lane Category:Rollercoasters